Team Deathmatch
Team Deathmatch is a multiplayer game mode that shows up in Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Call of Duty 3, Team Deathmatch is called Team Battle, but the objective is still the same. Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty 3 The object of this game mode is to kill as many people as possible on the opposing team. The teams are broken up into Allies, and Axis. Each kill is worth 1 point. Depending on the settings of the game, a match usually ends with first team to reach 100 points as the winner. If the point limit isn't reached after a certain amount of time, the team with the most points when the time runs out wins. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare It features two teams, and the objective of both teams is to kill as many members of the enemy team as possible. The first team that reaches 750 points, or gets the most points in a specified time limit, wins. 10 points are achieved for each kill and 2 points for each assist. 10 experience points are achieved upon calling in close-air-support after achieving kill streaks of 3, 5 and 7 respectively. These points do not go towards the team total. *3 kills - UAV Recon *5 kills - Airstrike *7 kills - Helicopter Call of Duty: World at War Much like to Call of Duty 4 and the previous titles. The first team to gets a certain number of kills wins the battle. The assist system is more detailed than Modern Warfare's system. Instead of always getting 2 points for an assist, the player is given a different score depending on how much they assisted the killer. Giving the victim a light wound gets 2 points, a more serious one gets 6, etc. Also, 10 points are given when a Recon Plane is called, an Artillery Strike is called, and the Dogs of War are called. These points go towards the team total. *3 Kills - Recon Plane *5 Kills - Artillery Strike *7 Kills - Dogs Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The layout of the team deathmatches in Modern Warfare 2 is structured the same as they were in the previous games. But, because of the xp change, each kill gives 100 points and assists give 20 or 40. The game is first team to 7500, 10,000 in Ground War games (75, and 100 kills respectively), or if 10 minutes ends, whichever team is ahead. Additional points are given for shooting down aircraft, calling in killstreak rewards or getting special kills, such as a Payback kill, but these are not added to your team's score. Note: Player can only set 3 Killstreak rewards at a time, and must be unlocked individually, with the exception of UAV, Care Package, and Predator Missile *3 kills - UAV - This deploys an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) that shows enemies on the radar as red dots. The UAV can be shot down by enemies. If an enemy has the perk cold-blooded, they will not show up on the radar *4 kills - Care Package - After the player throws a red signal flare, a helicopter will hover over the flare and drop a random killstreak or ammo, in the shape of a package. The package can be stolen by the enemy or even somebody on the player's team. It can contain any killstreak, except for another care package, an emergency airdrop, or the tactical nuke. Kills made with the killstreaks picked up from a Care Package don't add up to your current killstreak count. *4 kills - Counter-UAV - This disables the enemy radar, even if they don't have a UAV in the air. Counter UAV will jam their radars and show nothing but static. *5 kills - Sentry Gun - Airdrops a portable Sentry Gun that will automatically fire at enemies. It can be destroyed by normal means, be knifed/riot shield bashed and destroyed instantly, or temporarily disabled with Flashbangs and Stun Grenades. If obtained via Care Package, the Sentry Gun becomes instantly portable with no airdrop. *5 kills - Predator Missile - This allows the player to remote control a Predator Drone-launched Hellfire missile. After opening the laptop, there is approximately five seconds to control the missile to your target, as it goes down. The user can also give the missile a boost to make it go down faster and to have a larger damage area. *6 kills - Precision Airstrike - This is much like the airstrike from Call of Duty 4, but this time it is possible to control the direction it comes from. *7 kills - Harrier Strike - This is an airstrike with a hovering harrier. Two airstrikes will come in on the area of your choice, and then a hovering harrier will guard the area and shoot at targets with a machine gun. The hovering harrier, however, can be taken down easily. *7 kills - Attack Helicopter - This is the same helicopter as in Call of Duty 4. It will circle the map and automatically kill enemies. *8 kills - Emergency Airdrop - Airdrops four random killstreaks or ammo. This is the same thing as the Care Package, but x4 *9 kills - Pave Low - This is the same thing as the Attack Helicopter, but it is more armored and harder to destroy, and also features two guns, one on each side, able to engage targets faster. *9 kills - Stealth Bomber - Calls in a B-2 over the map for a carpet bomb. Unlike a Precision Airstrike, the bomber does not show up on enemy radar and is not announced to the opposing team. *11 kills - Chopper Gunner - Be the gunner of an attack helicopter. The chopper will fly around the map and the 25mm gun can be remotely controlled with the player's laptop. *11 kills - AC130 - After the AC-130 Gunship is deployed via laptop, it will enter the map. The player controls it remotely for 30 seconds and can use the 25mm, 45mm and 105mm guns to shoot at enemies. The player is vulnerable while controlling the AC-130, but if he or she get killed while using it, they can still continue. *15 kills - EMP - Also known as an Electromagnetic pulse. Temporarily disables enemy electronics like the Thermal Scope, Red Dot Sight, etc. Also disables all Enemy Killstreak rewards, and prevents further rewards from being called in until it ends. *25 kills - Tactical Nuke - Gives the player and their team an instant win. The Tactical Nuke ends the match with a bang by killing everyone on the map. Modern Warfare 2's Team Deathmatch re-spawning is very different from in CoD4 and WaW. In previous games, players spawned far away from enemies, generally with teammates. In MW2, however, the mere proximity of enemies to a spawn point no longer prevents spawning there. Instead a player will spawn at a point as long as no enemy is looking at the spawn point regardless of how close they are to it. Thus, players often spawn closer so they should be cautious about walking out into the open after respawning. Interestingly, if a player is looking through a chain link fence at a spawn point it does NOT prevent enemies from spawning there, though the player can clearly see the spawn point and can easily shoot through it and "spawn kill." Video thumb|300px|left Category:Game Terms Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2